


Jesus Christ, Butch

by flordecai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Florida has a torture room, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flordecai/pseuds/flordecai
Summary: Somewhere in the Freelancer data base files is a file on Agent Florida and his involvement in the project. But more specifically is a file on his methods of information extraction and the room he designed to conduct his torturing properly.





	

_[This is Log Account 438, Files on Agent Florida and his involvement in Project Freelancer. This account records any information regarding Florida and his actions in Project Freelancer- including notes, audio files, video files, etc, all provided by Florida voluntarily…]_

I am probably the first one to admit extreme pleasure in, to quote the other agents, “the most bizarrely disturbing situations” we were put into when accomplishing missions. This enjoyment almost kept me from completing the missions assigned, a truly astonishing feat for me, considering I am obedient almost to a fault, following the Director's orders and following said orders cheerfully. That was how this whole torture thing came about, really. The Director had an informant who refused to speak of what he knew, so he handed him over to me one evening, instructions being to get the required information at all costs.

The room’s design was all metal, glistening in the fluorescent light that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, just above a hospital bed- minus the actual bed part. The cold ‘bed’ had handcuffs attached at various points to secure the ‘patient's’ head, both wrists and ankles to the sterilized metal, allowing no motion to be taken by the poor soul. Now, this was my first attempt at torture, so it would have been understandable that I would be hesitant and unsure of what to do. But, I thought to myself… “How can I be calm and collected during this?” Then, I had several ideas.

_[When the other agents were shown the tape of the interrogation Florida described above, shock and fear were the only available words to describe what was felt when witnessing of the horrors. Not only had the agent not faltered, but he seemed to enjoy it in pure Agent Florida style- in puns. Enter audio file 013, date unavailable, location unknown.]_

_"My employer says you have some very valuable information, buddy."_

  
"I-I-I know nothing!"

_  
"Oh, but I think you do. I need you to tell the truth, not lie. And you know what they say about liars..." The agent quickly lit the prisoner's pants on fire, grinning behind his helmet. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. Let's try again, what do you know?"_

_[End of audio file 013]_

The door to the room was simple in appearance, being the common style for the ship the freelancers were on during our time in Project Freelancer. However, it had some interesting features I added over the years, attempting to personalize hobby room. For one, the entire room and door had been made soundproof- my rational to the Director being to have my playlist of Barenaked Ladies sound just right for me to focus, requiring high volumes during certain, long expansions of time. I mean, come on- who was I to torment the rest of the ship? No, no, that was not tolerable.

So, the Director allowed this enhancement, believing it to be the only addition I would embark on. He only ever discovered two of the numerous tricks the door held, the others he never encountered or cared to evaluate beyond his abilities. I mean, honestly… The man didn’t even try, it was almost sad.

  
Oh, which reminds me! The door was also password protected, the only way to access the room was to quote the pun of the day, which would change continuously with my preference. I was spotless on the cleaning of the door and the room, its maintenance being the one thing I ever did routinely that was not ordered of me to do. Because of the care I put into this door and room, I also required the door to have a sensitive alert system, to prevent curious parties- namely York- from breaking into my very personal activity room.

_[The other features have been undiscovered by the other agent members, the only member knowing the full potential of the damn room being its sadistic owner.]_

_  
[The video shown to the agents on extracting information was only a ten minute film with minimal editing on the Counselor's part. He had been horrified by Agent Florida's methods, so he blurred many of the images to prevent the other agents from using said tactics. Florida was then kept from missions for several weeks, the Counselor unsure he was fit for duty. After much arguing and dissent from the Counselor, the Director put Florida back on missions and made him the go to person for any and all information interrogations. With this appointment on his resume file, Florida's information extracting became more experimentation than its original purpose. Butch began taking longer to extract information and, upon the Director's rage and frustrated inquiry, the Counselor requested Florida hand over interrogation footage, to witness what the agent was doing. After this, the Councilor and Director both agreed that no more footage was taken of the interrogations, out of respect for those he had gained information from.]_

_  
[Even towards the end of his involvement in Project Freelancer Butch kept his ‘fun time’ room a secret from the others, not willing to share what he considered to be his ‘happy place.’ The last victim to Florida’s insane obsession with torture was a---]_

_[Rest of Log Account has been lost and is unavailable for view due to corruption of the files. Agent Florida would like to remind curious agents that curiousity killed the cat ; ]_

 


End file.
